


Clear Your Mind

by Night_Dreamer



Category: Split (2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Mystery, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Dreamer/pseuds/Night_Dreamer
Summary: Kevin Wendell Crumb suffers from a mental disorder known as DID. He has 24 different personalities living within him, one of which is not of human nature. However, lately he has been himself...he's just been Kevin. None of his personalities have taken over for quite a while now. One day, Kevin meets a man named Charles Xavier. The two of them notice how alike they are (look wise) and each day, they would meet up in town, developing quite the friendship. However, one day Kevin doesn't remember who Charles is...why? Because his personalities are starting to take over again. Charles is confused at first, but he soon learns the truth...and with the truth comes great danger.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, 6th February 2017.

The rain had decided to start pouring down today. For a few weeks now, this town had been expecting a storm. It had finally arrived. But why? Why now? Was it a warning for something of colossal proportion that was about to begin? Or was it simply the heavens breaking - unable to hold back this beast of a storm any longer? Whatever it was, it didn't exactly make the people of the town very happy...well, that was the case for most of them. A couple of people didn't seem to mind the storm that much. In fact, some people were acting as if it wasn't raining at all. One of these people is a man named Kevin Wendell Crumb (and a very special man at that).

Kevin had just decided to go for a stroll in the rain. He found it rather peaceful...just making his way through the town, listening as the cars glided through the splashing puddles of rain. Nothing was on his mind at this point in time. In fact, he was quite relaxed. He didn't exactly have anywhere to be...so why shouldn't he take this time to relax? After all, relaxing was the best thing for a person like him. It establishes control of the mind. Kevin really needed that.

As Kevin continued to fall deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, he found himself walking to a part of town that he had never seen before. It took him a moment but he soon realised that he was most certainly lost. For some reason, this didn't bring much concern to him...he had more than enough time to find his way back home. So, he just continued to walk and ponder whilst listening to the rain...however, his thoughts were abruptly cut short when a man - about his age - accidentally ran into him. Kevin staggers to the side but he manages to keep his balance. The man who had bumped into him looks back at him, then he quickly makes his way over.

"I am terribly sorry," He says with a strong British accent. "I didn't mean to disturb yo-" The man stops talking completely after looking at Kevin. A shocked look comes across his face...who was this man?

Kevin sighs. "It's alright-" Kevin also stops himself from talking. A stunned look spikes up in his eyes at the sight of the British man. He was the spitting image of Kevin...they were practically identical. The only difference was the face that this British man had hair, whereas Kevin did not.

The British man continues to stare at Kevin, completely dazed. He stutters, not knowing what to say...but he soon finds the words. "Do we know each other?"

"I - I don't think so...I mean I don't know you...do you know me?" Kevin responds with a tone of confusion. "I don't think I've ever seen you before...what's your name?"

The British man studies Kevin once more, just trying to take in what was actually happening right now. It would appear that he has found himself a doppelgänger. "I'm Charles. Charles Xavier." He holds out his hand in order to be polite. "What about you?"

Kevin shakes his hand, then he manages a small smile to be polite on his behalf. "Kevin Wendell Crumb."

After seeing the smile that Kevin had offered him, Charles manages a small smile himself. "Pleasure to meet you. Have you lived in Britain for any of your life, do you know?"

Kevin shakes his head "Nope, not that I remember. I've always lived in America...have you never lived here then?"

"No, I haven't...I'm just trying to make sense of-" He stops, then he motions to the both of them with his hands. "This."

Kevin chuckles. "It's obvious, isn't it? I was too good for there to just be one of me...so God decided to make two of me."

Charles looks at him then he smiles after hearing his remark. "I suppose that could explain it then..."

Kevin grins, then he frowns slightly. "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"No, not really...I was just trying to get out of this rain. I can't risk catching a cold...not when I have students to teach."

"Oh, so you're a teacher?" Kevin says, looking intrigued.

Charles hesitates ever so slightly but then he nods. "Yes...I am somewhat a teacher. I actually came to America to find a certain someone - I believe that coming to my school will do her some good. I thought I'd offer her a place."

Kevin nods. "I see. Sounds quite interesting. Well, I hope you find this student of yours." He smiles.

Charles nods. "Thank you. I'm sure I will eventually." He smiles, then he looks at the time. "I should probably get going...I have a hotel room booked and I've heard that the owner of the hotel is quite pushy when it comes to booking times..."

Kevin smiles and nods. "I completely understand. Hopefully I see you around?"

Charles smiles and nods himself. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again. Have a good day." He gives Kevin a small wave, then he starts to hurry off again through the rain, towards the hotel that he was staying at.

Kevin watches Charles go, then he smiles and continues walking down the street. He had just managed to make a new friend within the space of twenty or so minutes...this pleased him. Kevin always used to struggle when it came to making friends...but the fact that he had just managed to do so really made his day. 

Little did he know that things wouldn't exactly stay this cheerful for him...


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, 10th February 2017.

Sure enough, Charles and Kevin had met up throughout the past three days. They had managed to develop quite a good friendship throughout these past three days as well. They were so alike yet so different...but this is one of the main things that made the friendship work.

Charles still hadn't managed to find the girl he was looking for yet. But he was good when it came to patience. He knew that this young girl didn't have the best life...so he wanted to help her. He was determined to find her and make sure that she gets to live a better life. He still hadn't told Kevin everything about him and his school...it was too crazy for someone to understand. So, everything it was brought up into conversation, Charles would try to change the topic. 

Right now, it was about ten past eleven in the morning. Charles had set out on his mission again to find this girl. He had covered most of the town now, but there was one more part of town that he hadn't covered. As he was making his way there, he saw Kevin. He smiled and made his way over. "Kevin? What are you doing in this part of town?"

Kevin looked back at Charles, then he studied him. A confused look came across his face. "Excuse me?"

"Well normally you're in the town centre, this is a more cut off part of town...I was wondering what you were doing here." 

"I'm always here...who even are you?" Kevin responds, not sounding pleased at all.

Charles frowns ever so slightly. "I've bumped into you everyday since Monday...today is Friday so I've known you for four days now."

"I have never seen you before in my life." Kevin responds - again not sounding pleased.

Charles looks at Kevin. He didn't know what was going on. "But I-"

"Listen, I suggest you back off. I have some important issues that need resolving and you're just wasting my time." Kevin looks at him once more, then he walks off.

Charles watches him walk away, then he goes to say something, when suddenly he hears the voice of a young girl behind him.

"Don't bother...he doesn't remember you."

Charles looks back, then he sees the girl. She looked like she was in her teens. "Excuse me?"

"He doesn't remember you because he isn't Kevin...well, he's not Kevin at the moment." The girl says.

Charles just looks completely baffled. "But I have seen him for almost a week now."

"You've seen Kevin as himself for a week...but Kevin is very different to the rest of us."

"How do you mean?" Charles asks, looking concerned.

"Kevin suffers from a mental disorder known as DID. I trust you've heard of that before?" The girl asks, just to make sure that Charles isn't getting confused.

Charles nods. "Yes, I am aware of what that is...go on."

The girl nods. "Well, Kevin's case is quite severe. He has around twenty four different personalities living within him. When or where each personality will show up is unknown - it's basically pot luck. He can't control it...these personalities will step into the light whenever and wherever they want. Sometimes more than one will show up and he'll have conversations with himself."

Charles nods, listening to her. That would explain it all. "How do you know this?"

The girl hesitates, looking slightly embarrassed. "He dropped a sheet of paper on the floor once on the way home from somewhere...I picked it up, meaning to give it back to him...but instead I found myself reading through all of these notes that someone had made about him. It basically said everything I just told you."

"And do you know who each of these personalities are?" Charles asks.

"No, I don't know." The girl responds. "I'm Casey, by the way. Casey Cook."

"Charles Xavier. Nice to meet you. Thank you for the information."

Casey gives him a smile. "No problem."

Charles smiles slightly himself, then he realised that this girl was on her own. She didn't have any parents with her. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Casey's smile fades. "Oh...I um...I don't really have any parents...I just live with my uncle. I try to stay away from home for as long as I can each day to get away from him. He's just a bit...aggressive...know what I mean?"

Charles felt a sudden sinking feeling inside. Poor girl...he knew exactly what she meant. He had children at his school who had been in similar positions before they joined the school. He nods slightly. "I understand...I'm terribly sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine - you didn't know...anyway, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." Casey smiles again.

Charles nods. "Will you be alright out here?"

Casey nods. "Yeah, my home is in the main part of town...I just come here because it's quieter. I'll be fine though."

"Okay...well, thank you again for the information. You know, if your uncle ever gives you grief...I'll be in this area for a few more days...so should you need any help."

Casey smiles. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Charles smiles slightly. He gives her a small nod, then he walks off again.

Casey watched as he walked away. He seemed different to everyone else she had met...he actually listened to her. She smiles slightly to herself, then she starts to walk off in the opposite direction.

Kevin had been listening in this whole time. He definitely doesn't remember Charles, because it's not exactly Kevin right now...like the girl said, it's one of his twenty four personalities. However, this young girl knew too much about these personalities for his liking, and he knew that he would have to do something about that...


End file.
